


You Never Took Me Alive

by TheWeirdGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdGirl/pseuds/TheWeirdGirl
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has finally met her end; the end she knew she would eventually face.





	You Never Took Me Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a one-shot. It will contain only one chapter. I hope you all enjoy and feel free to give me feedback

The night seemed almost perfect for a death. Dark, cold, stormy. Bellatrix Lestrange knew she was risking her life every time she went on a mission for the dark lord. But she didn’t care. She was far too loyal to decline. Far too loyal to protect herself first. She didn’t care if she lived or died as long as the dark lord had what he wanted.  
She knew her fate wouldn’t be pretty. She accepted that. Did that mean she would purposely get herself killed? Of course not! She was a useful and loyal Death Eater to Lord Voldemort. 

Bellatrix’s POV  
I knew tonight wasn’t going to be my night. But I was still going to fight. I wasn’t going to die without a fight. Death was always going to be a fate I’d eventually be forced to face. I accepted that. I knew what I was getting myself into and I didn’t care if I died for the dark lord. That would be a worthy death. Dying for the dark lord.  
I had an Auror chasing me. I managed to out run the Auror for a while but once I hit the dead end, I had nowhere to run. I could had easily escaped but I wasn’t a coward. I wasn’t going to back down now.  
“You’re going to Azkaban, Bellatrix.” The Auror said. I laughed, “I will never surrender! Never.” “Can’t you see? We’ve got you trapped now. You have no choice but to go with us.” The Auror spoke again.  
I grabbed my wand, “Oh but you see, I do have a choice.” And a duel began.   
I was winning but after dueling with others and running, I was weak. But I kept fighting. Fighting for the dark lord.   
I fell to the cold ground. “If you keep fighting, I’ll have no choice.” The Auror warned. “I don’t care. I will not surrender to you.” I said. I got back on my feet and started fighting again. I was growing weaker and weaker but kept fighting.

“I have no choice now.” The Auror said. I knew I was about to die. I was honored to die for the dark lord. I was proud to die for the dark lord. But I had a very little amount of fight left in me. The Auror hit me with a spell that knocked me to the ground, I was now fatally Injured even more. “If I die, you die with me!” I said as I hit the Auror with the killing curse.  
I was bleeding heavily. Nobody was here to save me. I have served my master well during the years. My loyalty has never been questioned.   
They didn’t take me alive. I didn’t let them take me alive.

Author’s POV  
The Lestrange Brothers and Lucius Malfoy came running. They found Bellatrix’s lifeless body. They knew Bellatrix was a strong fighter, never needing any help during a duel. “We’re as good as dead!” Rabastan Lestrange cried out. “She died on our watch. The dark lord will not forgive us for this!” Rodolphus Lestrange cried.  
“We just have to explain to the dark lord what happened. Stop crying and get her body. We will not let the filthy Aurors have it!” Lucius Malfoy commanded. Rodolphus got his late wife’s body and the Death Eaters go to the manor the dark lord is at.  
Lucius knocks on the door. “Come in.” The dark lord says. Lucius and the Lestrange brothers walk in. The dark lord faces them. “What the hell happened!” He shouts. “Bellatrix was killed in battle, my lord.” Rabastion says quietly.  
“WHY DIDN’T YOU PROTECT HER?” Lord Voldemort yelled. “My lord, Bellatrix was a very skilled witch. She never needed any help before. We didn’t think this time would be any different.” Lucius says.  
“Get out! ALL OF YOU OUT!” Lord Voldemort screams. The Death Eaters quickly leave the room.  
Lord Voldemort’s POV  
How could they let her die? My loyal Bellatrix is dead. She will be avenged. I will not let the Aurors get away with this! Bellatrix died for me. She was loyal enough to die for me. She could had ran but she didn’t, she stayed and fought. I will never forget Bellatrix or her loyalty to me.


End file.
